Teenage Romance
by Netto-hybra
Summary: The title really isn't that good, but this story is a fluff. Meaning that it doesn't have a legit story. It's a minor LanxMayl MegamanxRoll. You guys may or may not like the ending. This is a one shot story. Rated T for no reason.


It was December 24. Every year Yia would host a christmas party for the whole town. Everyone was invited. Lan walked into the house and a butler came up and asked Lan to hand him his P.E.T.

"Why?" Lan asked,

"So we can put it in a Cyberbot." the butler said pointing to one.

"Oh, ok here you go." Lan said giving him his P.E.T. In a matter of seconds Megaman was in the "real" world.

"Follow me please." the butler said showing Lan and Megaman to the party room.

When they walked in Megaman saw his friends standing at the Food table and Lan saw his friends sitting on the couch. Megaman and Lan split up and went to join there friends.

"Hey Guys." Megaman said,

"Hi Megaman. Thought you wouldn't make it." Glide said,

"Yea! Guts." Gutsman said,

"Hey Mega." Roll said,

"Gutsman was in middle of telling funny story." Gutsman said,

"Can't wait to hear it." Megaman said.

Lan walked over to his friends and shouted "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Dex then shouted "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" and soon enough everybody started to shout "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Hey Lan, I was the middle of telling them about when I hit you in the face with a snowball." Mayl said,

"Ok, let me tell you what REALLY happened." Lan said sitting down,

"Oh please." Mayl said,

"So what happened was." Lan started, "I was helping her shovel her driveway and after we were done she JUMPED me!" Lan said. This made everyone laugh and Lan continued his "side" of the story.

"She pushed me to the ground and started throwing snow in my face." Lan said as he started laughing. Everyone was laughing and had a good time.

While Megaman and co. were talking, he noticed that Roll wasn't talking that much. The only words Megaman hurd was when she said hi. So, while Gutsman drew a crowd because of his "funny" story, Megaman thought that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Roll privately.

"Roll?" Megaman whispered,

"Yea?" Roll whispered back,

"Can I talk to you in private?" Megaman whispered. Roll shaked her head, and followed Megaman out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked her,

"What?" Roll said,

"What's wrong? You haven't talked at all since I got here." Megaman said,

"Well... because it's just you. I'll tell." Roll started, "For lack of a better term, I'm jealous."

"About what?" Megaman said,

"About your stories. You guys get to go anywhere you want. The adventures you guys have. But... me and Mayl... we can't do that kind of stuff." Mayl said,

"Roll..." Megaman said putting his hand on her shoulder, "If you want, I can take you with me on some of these 'adventures'." Megaman said,

"You will?" Roll said,

"Sure I will." Megaman said, "If you want to know the truth, we over dramatize quite a bit." Megaman said,

"Really?" Roll said,

"Yea. Here, when we go back in I'll start up a story and me and you will sorta make it up as we go. I did the same thing with gutsman so we don't have to worry about him." Megaman said,

"Thanks Mega." Roll said and kissed his cheek and walked back in. Megaman just stood there shocked. After a couple of minutes he came out of his shocked state and walked back to the party room.

At about 11:00, the whole gang was laughing and enjoying themselves. Mayl looked a little tired and she got up and walked to the top story balcony. Lan followed her to see what she was up too. Mayl stood out there on the balcony with a jacket on for about a minute looking at the stars before Lan made himself known.

"You know it's like, 0° out here right?" Lan said leaning on the door frame,

"Yea. Just taking a break from the party." Mayl said,

"Looks like you're getting tired." Lan said walking to stand next to her,

"A little bit." Mayl said,

"You cold?" Lan said,

"A little." Mayl said. After she said that, Lan put his arm around her. After a little bit Lan asked her this question,

"Hey Mayl?" Lan said,

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Do you want your christmas present?" Lan asked,

"Sure." Mayl said. Lan turned her so that she's facing him and he kissed her. The kiss was light, but you could feel the passion in the kiss.

"Lan." Mayl said after the kiss,

"Yea?" Lan said,

"I love you." Mayl said,

"I love you too." Lan said giving Mayl a back hug,

"Should we go back to the party?" Mayl said,

"Do we have to?" Lan said,

"Doesn't matter to me." Mayl said and Lan gave her another kiss. Back with Megaman, he started to tell stories and Roll and Gutsman stepped in and "overdramatized" which made the story a lot more funny than it needs to be. At about 1:00, Roll was getting really tired. So later, Roll told Megaman that she would go back into her P.E.T.

"Well, let me show you something." Megaman said,

"In my P.E.T?" Roll asked,

"Yea." Megaman said,

"Ok." Roll said. Megaman teleported into the Roll's homepage.

"What did you want to show me?" Roll asked,

"I figured out how to do this." Megaman said. He unlock some latches and then he took off his helmet.

"I didn't know you could do that." Roll said,

"I know. Like my hair?" Megaman said. Roll walked up and started feeling his hair.

"It feels greasy." Roll said giggling,

"Yea. I have to wash it." Megaman said,

"Hub..." Roll said,

"Yea Mayl?" Megaman said giggling,

"Sorry." Roll said,

"It's ok." Megaman said,

"Oh Mega." Roll said hugging Megaman,

"Roll. I forgot to give you your christmas present." Megaman said,

"What is it?" Roll said looking up at him,

"This." Megaman said and he kissed her. Roll practically melted in his arms.

"Mega..." Roll said,

"I love you Roll." Megaman said,

"I love you to."Roll said. All of a sudden Roll woke up! (you guys are going to hate me) She looked at the calendar and saw that it was December 24. Roll started to cry. That was a perfect dream. Wait... but if it was perfect dream ended so it couldn't be. Sense Roll was up before Mayl nobody knew about this. After she stopped crying, she went through her homepage portal to go to Megaman's. Went she got there, Megaman was kissing Medi. Megaman looked over and saw Roll standing. His eyes got all big and stepped away from Medi.

"Roll! It's not what you think!" Megaman said. Roll didn't say anything. She just left the homepage. Unfortunately that would be the last time Roll would go into any homepage ever again. She ran away. And never came back...


End file.
